Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord
by saraheliza
Summary: this is my first fanfic, plz rnr with your thoughts. Harry is now in his fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

© The title "Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix" and all characters J.K. Rowling  
  
Harry awoke with a start. His hand went straight to his forehead; his scar was bothering him again. It was 7am; he could hear aunt Petunia downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast for uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry rolled out of bed, and immediately got back in again; it was unusually cold for the time of year.  
  
Just then he heard someone come up the stairs. The footsteps stopped outside his room, "Up. Get up," cried aunt Petunia as she rapped on his door, "Get up now!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up," called Harry.  
  
Harry put on his glasses and went downstairs. Dudley and uncle Vernon were already in the kitchen. Dudley was tucking into a large plateful of bacon and eggs, and uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper. Harry put some bread into the toaster and sat down. There was a thud on the hall floor; the post had arrived.  
  
"Harry! Get the post." Shouted uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry made his way into the hall picked up the post. There was the usual mix of bills and junk, at the bottom of the pile there was a letter addressed to Harry. It was the letter he got every year at this time. It was the letter from Hogwarts telling him which books he would need next term. Harry went back into the kitchen, handed the bills to uncle Vernon, put the junk mail in the bin and sat down to read his letter. Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to say something to Harry about the letter when he noticed the wax seal on the envelope, and decided that he'd better keep quiet.  
  
Harry noticed the disapproving look on his uncle's face and decided that he'd better take his letter upstairs before uncle Vernon said anything.  
  
Harry walked into his room just as Hedwig was flying in the window.  
  
"Hello Hedwig!" said Harry, "Back already?"  
  
Hedwig flew over to Harry's shoulder and started to nibble on his ear. Harry took the rolled up piece of parchment from Hedwig's leg and sat on his bed to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope the Dursleys are treating you ok and not giving you too much hassle!! Got your letter from Hogwarts yet? Got mine yesterday. I can't believe the summer holiday is nearly over.  
  
Anyway meet you at platform 9¾, next week as planned,  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. He couldn't wait until the new term started on September 1st, Hogwarts had become like a home to him over the past four years and now he was looking forward to his fifth year at the great school.  
  
The next few days dragged for Harry, he couldn't wait 'til Saturday when his uncle would be taking him up to London. Harry was meeting Hagrid at the Leaky Caldron, so that they could get Harry's things before term started. Finally Saturday dawned clear and bright. Harry checked that all his things were in his trunk and that Hedwig was in her cage, and he heaved the heavy trunk out of his room and down the stairs. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were already in the kitchen. Dudley wasn't there. He'd supposedly come down with the flu and was tucked up in bed. But Harry knew better, Dudley just didn't want to go back to his school, Smeltings, on Monday. Dudley hated Smeltings, they made him do P.E. outside in the rain and Dudley hated sport or exercise of any kind. Also, the other boys laughed at Dudley because he looked so uncomfortable in his white t-shirt and shorts and because he was so hopeless at football he was always picked last. Harry almost felt sorry for Dudley. He remembered what it was like to picked last for everything, but the feeling soon past and Harry got on with eating his breakfast. By 8 o' clock Harry was in the car and uncle Vernon and he set off for London. Harry's uncle has some business to take care of in London, and as he soften reminded Harry during the journey, was the only reason he was taking Harry to the station, otherwise he would have just put Harry on the train by himself. Harry would have preferred going on the train to London rather than spending two and a half hours in a car with uncle Vernon, but Harry didn't say this to him. They were silent for most of journey, and when they reached London uncle Vernon just stopped long enough to let Harry out of the car with his trunk and Hedwig and then he was off without even saying goodbye.  
  
Harry entered the Leaky Caldron and saw Hagrid sat in a corner by the back entrance.  
  
"Hey! Hagrid," called Harry, "Give us an hand would you?"  
  
"Well, 'ello 'Arry! Din't expect yeh so early. How are yeh? Hope those muggles 'ave been treating yeh ok."  
  
"I'm fine Hagrid. How are you?"  
  
"Alright, I guess, considering recent events," replied Hagrid somewhat sadly.  
  
Harry thought for a moment about the events of last year, about how he'd mysteriously been entered in the Triwizard tournament and about its tragic consequences. He thought about poor Cedric and he couldn't helping a twinge of guilt even though everyone had tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, Cedric's death had been on his mind all summer.  
  
Tom the innkeeper approached Harry and brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," said the innkeeper. Harry smiled weakly. "Shall I take your things up to your usual room?" asked Tom.  
  
"Thanks Tom, " said Harry. Harry followed Tom up to his room while Hagrid finished his drink. Once Tom had left the room, Harry and a quick wash to freshen himself up and then went back downstairs to join Hagrid.  
  
"You ready to go?" said Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," replied Harry unenthusiastically. And they went out into the yard and Harry took out his wand tapped the wall three times and then waited for Diagon alley to appear before them. 


	2. Diagon Alley

The wall before them started to move, bricks turning this way and that until eventually Diagon Alley appeared. Harry and Hagrid stepped through into the Alley and were immediately confronted by an unusually quiet street. It seemed that the events at the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts had somehow gotten out and now every witch and wizard in the country was expecting Voldemort to attack at any time. However, there had been no sign of Voldemort all summer.  
  
Harry gave Hagrid a questioning look, "Why is it so quiet? Is it because of what happened. at the TriWizard Tournament?"  
  
"People are sacred 'Arry. Worried You-Know-Who might attack at any time."  
  
"But he hasn't so far, has he? I mean no ones seen or heard from him since. since.you know."  
  
"No, s'far as anyone knows You-Know-Who's been keepin' quiet, no one knows what he's up ter." Hagrid interrupted.  
  
Harry felt another pang of guilt. It was his fault Voldemort had regained his powers and his fault that Cedric had died.  
  
"It wasn't yer fault 'Arry," Hagrid told him seeing the look on Harry's face, "no one's blamin' yeh for what happened that day."  
  
"I know, I just can't help feeling guilty for what happened."  
  
There was a moment of silence in which Hagrid scanned Diagon Alley. A few Hogwarts students entered Flourish and Blotts a few yards away, "Well, we ought ter get yeh stuff 'Arry, c'mon."  
  
They made their way to Flourish and Blotts to get the books Harry would need for his fifth year. There were no Defense against the Dark Arts books on this year's list, "Hagrid," called Harry, "how come there are no Defense against the Dark Arts books on the list? Hasn't Professor Dumbledore found a replacement?"  
  
"Not s'far as I know," replied Hagrid, "not too many people willin' ter take on the job."  
  
A bell tinkled as Harry and Hagrid entered Flourish and Blotts. There was the familiar smell of musty books. Harry picked up a copy of Standard book of Spells Grade 5, and added it to an already full caldron. The doorbell tinkled again as Harry handed over 2 galleons to the wizard behind the desk. Cho Chang had just walked in. Harry stood, frozen to the spot; he hadn't seen any one from Hogwarts, except Hermione and Ron, during the summer. Cho looked at Harry and immediately pretended to be very interested in a book she picked up. Harry didn't blame her for not wanting to talk to him. If he were she he wouldn't want to talk to him either. Cho and Cedric had become very close last year and his death still hurt her. He supposed that she wasn't ready to talk to him yet, or maybe she blamed him for what happened.  
  
Harry left the shop feeling quite depressed. He and Hagrid got the rest of Harry's things and headed back to the Leaky Caldron. Hagrid tried to cheer him up by talking about Quidditch - Harry's favourite sport. By the time they reached the pub, and after a very heated a discussion about who would win this year's national league, Harry was feeling much better.  
  
They walked back through the enchanted wall and into the pub to find Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley seated in a corner.  
  
"Harry, dear," began Mrs. Weasley giving Harry a motherly smile, "How are you? How was your summer?"  
  
"Fine thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't meeting you until the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Well, Arthur had to go away on Ministry business," She gave Hagrid a worried look, "so we decided to come up a little early."  
  
Ron grinned at Harry, "yeah, we thought we'd get our Hogwarts stuff today and then we can have some fun tomorrow!"  
  
"Now, Ron, I don't you getting into to trouble," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "You know how worried I get."  
  
"We won't mum," Ron rolled his eyes as he said this, "c'mon Harry, lets go, I think mum wants a word with Hagrid."  
  
Ron looked at Mrs. Weasley; she nodded and then turned to Ginny, "why don't you go with them? I'm sure you've got loads to talk about."  
  
Ginny looked very doubtful of this but got up anyway and followed Harry and Ron upstairs to Harry's room.  
  
Harry opened the door to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Ron and Ginny followed him in. Ron sat on the chair by the dresser while Ginny went and stood by the window.  
  
"So." started Harry, "what do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"I dunno, we've got our Hogwarts stuff. Got this afternoon when we arrived, so we've got all day free." Ron said as he stared into the dresser mirror, where his reflection was staring sternly back at him for not mending his torn robes.  
  
"I've got an idea." Said Harry sitting up. "Why don't we go and explore muggle London? I've always wanted to look round London, only I've never had the chance."  
  
Ron looked a bit skeptical, "You want to explore muggle London?" he exclaimed, "well, I guess it could be fun, what do you think Ginny?"  
  
"I'm not sure we'll be allowed, I mean it's not really safe is it?"  
  
"I'll go ask mum, and if she says no, we'll just go any way!" Ron grinned  
  
"Ron!" said Ginny, "you know it's not safe for anyone anywhere right now, how could you even think of putting yourself and Harry in danger like that? Imagine if you got hurt or something, no one would know where you were!"  
  
"Alright, alright, any way, haven't even asked yet, she might say yes." Ron retorted, "I'll go ask now." He got up and walked towards the door, "won't be a minute."  
  
Harry looked across at Ginny. She had turned around and was now staring out the window, which looked out onto the Muggle Street below. It seemed like ages until Ron came back. Harry hadn't really talked to Ginny since his second year at Hogwarts when he saved her from being killed by Tom Riddle, a young Lord Voldemort. They just waited in silence until Ron came back.  
  
"Mum says that we're not to leave Diagon Alley tomorrow, reckons it too dangerous for us to be wandering around muggle London by ourselves," he said disappointedly.  
  
"Told you," Ginny said matter-of-factly, and with that she turned and left the room, shutting the door behibd her.  
  
"Still wanna go tomorrow?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Course!" replied Harry, "we'll use my father's cloak."  
  
***Ok, this chapter isn't very good; I don't really know where I'm going wioth this story yet. Any ideas would be most welcome! *** 


End file.
